1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a portable device that provides modification of incident light and more specifically to a portable device for projecting light that has been modified by at least two selected modifiers onto a target area with each modified light illuminating the target area for a fixed time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light illumination of target display areas using light sources such as projection devices, flood or spot lamps are known. Such lighted displays are used both indoors and outdoors for showing-off advertising signs and other displays, or exhibiting seasonal displays and attractions such as during national holidays, e.g., July 4th celebrations, or during sporting events, or at Christmas time. Many of these lighted displays are built to be exhibited for long periods of time on semi-permanent or essentially permanent bases. In particular, the lighted displays installed for long periods of operation involve building light sources that are rugged and durable. These light sources, therefore, require that maintenance be minimized and reliability of course, be maximized. To achieve these dual purposes it has been necessary to eliminate features that could have short lifetimes or short times between required repairs. These requirements have necessitated simplifying light fixture designs.
Accordingly, many lighted displays are illuminated with white light or light of a different fixed color. Time variable color lighted target areas have required installation of multiple light projectors for each different color with associated switching devices or alternatively color selector devices that have to be mounted in front of light sources and also have to be powered by electric motors that required separate power lines to be installed. All of these added systems increase costs for installation and maintenance requirements.